Daddy Discord: Princess Twilight
by Zubric
Summary: When Twilight showed signs of stress from a huge project she is undertaking, Discord takes it upon himself to help her unwind a bit. Luckily for him, he has previous experience with how to de-stress a pony. With his newfound fatherhood instinct, he plans to help Twilight no matter what. Thank goodness Fluttershy is coming along, he'll need all the help he can get.
1. A Deal of Good Intentions

A monstrous stack of papers floated in the air, held in the aura of unicorn magic before being set upon an old spruce desk, which let out a loud creak in protest. The sound echoed effortless through the crystal library easily heard by the occupant in the room.

A frazzled Princess Of Friendship emerged from behind this monstrous stack. While elegant, her mane could easily be mistaken for a purple porcupine as it stuck out in nearly every direction. To say that this particular perfectionist princess was overworked would be a far understatement to say the least.

Twilight's eagle eyes scanned the current paper before her, picking out a slight miscalculation upon the sea of numbers before her, and without a hint of hesitation, her quill danced across the page fixing the blatant disregard for one's multiplication tables. Upon completion of her task, her horn lit up placing the form on top of the finished pile sitting on the floor.

She wiped her brow, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she looked around her library. While it was true she could have just as easily used her throne room, Twilight felt being surrounded by books made for a calmer atmosphere for such a tedium of a task. The worst part about all this however was that this was just the tip of the iceberg.

The Princess took another sip from her tea having maxed out on her caffeine limit, and boy was her body craving for more energy. "Just one more hour and then I'll take a nap," she said, as her left eye twitched. "You know unless something comes up at the last minute...again!" Her gaze fell upon her assistant Owlicious who simply sat on his pedistal idly preening his feathers. She took another long sip of her hot beverage, ignoring the scalding pain as she took a breath about to vent once more, but felt gravity pull her down as her body suddenly collapsed onto her desk from exhaustion

Two hours later, a certain party pony loudly awoke her from sleep with a start, followed by a thud of the door being swung open. "Hey Twilight!"

Twilight nearly fell off her seat at Pinkie rather blunt intrusion into her library. "Gah Pinkie, how many times do I have to tell you to not sneak up on me like that?"

Pinkie rubbed her neck sheepishly before speaking. "Sorry Twilight, but I was really excited and I really need your help. "

Twilight sighed, restacking the paperwork that had fallen over giving her friend all the attention she could muster from just having woken up. "What kind of help? No wait, let me guess. You want a spell that can be used at one of your latest parties."

Her somewhat arrogated tone confused Pinkie. Had she done something wrong? "I'm not a unicorn silly, but I do need some of your magic." Before Twilight could ask for a clarification, she continued. "You see there's this mare in town, and her two kids just moved out to college. So now her house feels really empty and lonely. So then I started to talk with her to cheer her up and she mentioned how she just loved being a mommy when they were younger. That then gave me this great idea about being her foal for a while."

Twilight rubbed her head trying to process the information given to her. She shook her head slowly waking up. "No Pinkiie, I can't use the age spell on you. It's too advanced for me, even as an alicorn." She let out a tired groan. What could be next, turn water into wine?

"What? No that not what I was going to ask at all," she paused seeing Twilight's frazzled mane. "You okay Twilight? You don't look so good."

"I-im fine," her statement could not be farther from the truth. "Just...busy." Her eye twitched when she looked at the pony height stack of forms remaining on her desk. "Anyway, what is it you needed. Still no idea what you mean by being her foal "

Pinkie rolled her eyes as If the answer was obvious. "You know wearing diapers and being cared for like a foal, play foalish games, you know that kind of stuff. But since I know it is only going to be for a day and I don't really know of any adult foal stores I was hoping you had someway to size up the stuff she has in her nursery. "

Adult foal...what..." She groaned and put her hoof to her chest before taking a deep breath to exhaled. "Yeah I think I got what you need. I'm guess you want it infused into an object you can use?"

"That be super considering she's a pegasus."

Twilight nodded and gestured her friend to follow. Honestly she was glad to have a distraction from her duties. If only she had known the mountainous task she had agreed to help with in advance, she might have said no. But how could she possibly say no to Princess Celestia. Even with her long record of working herself to the bone, this task alone was driving her to her limits. To add icing to the cake, Ponyville citizens had been coming to her for advice , and while she enjoyed giving, it was just becoming too much. But she perceived she wasn't a pony that would give up afterall. Spike probably would have told her to take a break by now, but he wasn't here. Every moment of his free time had been spent helping Rarity with her latest project. She just couldn't find it in her to tell him no. THere was no harm in it after all. Rarity did like his company, or maybe just free labor she could never tell.

She grabbed a few gemstones from a nearby bucket and set them on the desk. The next moment the book she needed floated over to her in her aura. "This shouldn't take long."

From his hiding spot, Discord had been watching the two elements talk, his interest peaked. His ears perked up as the pink one asked for a favor. More intriguing however was that Pinkie had mentioned being a foal for somepony else. He silently chuckled. _Aww, I see Fluttershy is not the only one wanting to be a foal._ While he still wasn't completely sure where he stood on the whole thing, he had rather enjoyed his daddy time with his shy friend. Not to mention the blush on Fluttershy's face had been adorable when she had used her diaper for the first time. _I wonder if any of the other bearers would like being foaled._

His thoughts were abruptly cut short as Pinkie Pie popped her head up in front of him. The action startling considering he had been hiding as a vase the whole time. "Hey there Discord, what you doing?"

He reappeared as his normal self with a bewildered look upon his face, his jaw dropping. "How? How did you know that was me? I looked like every other vase in this Hall."

Pinkie shrugged. "Don't know, I just had this feeling. I guess it is like my Pinkie sense only different." Discord blinked a few times. "Anyway, why are you at the castle?"

"Watching Twilight," Pinkie blinked and tilted her head, but before she can ask more, he cut her off. "She does look awful stressed doesn't she?"

Pinkie adjusted her saddle bag, something jingling inside. "I know right, she could really use a break. Oh I know I'll throw a small party at my place and invite our friends, oh you too of course."

Discord crossed his arms and patted her head. "That's a great idea," he then cuts the chase. "Oh and did I hear you're going to a foal." He smirked.

Pinkie blushed and backed up. "Oh you heard that?"

"Oh I did indeed," he laughed. "How cute." He pinched her cheek. "A little pie in the oven, figuratively speaking."

Pinkie giggled at the pun before her cheeks flared again. "Well I mean I've watched the twins and well-"

Discord suddenly snapped his fingers, a light bulb appearing above his head. "Oh that's a great idea. Pinkie you're a genius." He rubbed his hands together.

Pinkie titled her head again. "Huh? I am, for what? All I mentioned was the twins."

"Yes yes them, that's how I will spend some personal time with Twilight. I mean after leaving her out that one weekend, it the least I can do for a friend right?"

Pinkie simply scratched her nose confused. "I don't think Twilight would make a good foalsitter, that and I don't beilieve she trust you that well."

The spirit of chaos scoffed, picking her up by her forelegs. "Ye of little faith, it won't be Twilight who will be foalsitting, Twilight is going to be the one being foaled." Before Pinkie could ask anything, he dropped PInkie on the ground and continued . "Do tell Fluttershy to come to the castle for me." Without hesitation, his tail snapped sending Pinkie off with a flash.

Discord rubbed his hands together smiling. He magicked up a white top hat and cane. "It's showtime."

Twilight wiped her brow, clearing off the droplets of sweat from her forehead. 'Phew, that spell took more out of me then it should have. I guess i do need a break," she glanced at the pile of paperwork. "Just a few more sheets." As the quill left her ink pot and touched the parchment, a bright flash appeared in front of her desk as Discord appeared.

"Good afternoon, Twilight," he held a pocket watch in his claw snapping it closed before looking at her glare. "May someone snappy today."

She groaned. 'I don't have time for your games!" her voice dripped with venom, as she scrawled her name across the parchment before her.

Discord leaned on a black and white can, being sly as he spoke. "Touche. I just came on by to hang out was all and here you are being all rude about it. Not very princess like is it?" he mocked, a smile upon his face.

The princess put her hooves to her face, letting out a loud grumble. She finally looked up at the spirit of chaos, her glare softened a little. "Give me a break. I've been under a lot of pressure as of late, and I don't need any of your wild shenanigans to make it worse."

Discord scoffed feeling a little hurt. "Well excuse me princess, I was just going to offer you just that. A break that is."

"..."

"Oh don't give me that look Twilight, i'm only offering to help you unwind," he appeared behind her suddenly cranking up a wind up screw that had appeared on Twilight back.

Twilight shifted and eeped as her body reacted rising up and marched around the room on its own as the crank turned. "Gah Discord!" After a walking in a wide circle the crank vanished, causing the princess to fall to the floor.

Discord snickered and offers a claw. "See this is what happens when you get all...wound up," he smirked, taking her hoof to help her up.

"..." her glare returned, cold as ice as she stood up.

"Oh come on, that joke was hilarious. I'm only trying to help, give me a chance."

Twilight rubbed her forehead for a few more seconds before returning to her desk. "Okay, okay fine. What are you offering?" She tried taking a sip of her tea, only to find her pot had run dry.

Discord smiled, and poofed up a simple white elegant tea pot. He poured some mint tea into her cup setting it down in front of her. "So, what has got you all worked up?" He wasn't about to mention he had been watching her for a while, that would just come across creepy. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right?

"A project I agreed to help Celestia with," she sipped the amber liquid, taking in the sweet honey scent.

"Well no reason to be more rattled then a rattlesnake over a simple project," he teased pinching her cheek playfully only for it to be slapped away. "Anyway, I was going offer a way to relax, or rather a surprise."

"I don't know," she raised an eyebrow.

"Just give me your time till oh tomorrow evening? Surely you can take one day off." He twiddled his hands smiling.

Twilight took another long sip of her tea, thinking it over in her hea. Couldn't be that bad, she was at her limit after all. After momentary pause she looked up from her cup. "Fine but no funny business."

'Pffft, it like you don't know me at all Twilight. Where is the fun in making sense. So here is the deal, for the next 24 hours give or take, you'll be my responsibility. Deal?" He held out his claw looking honest as possible.

The princess wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but was willing to give him the benefit of a doubt this time. "Deal," she reach out and shook his claw. As Discord gripped her hoof magic rush down her foreleg swirling around it like a snake. She gasped, and tried to pull away as the rainbows swirled around her, cocooning her in some sort of spell. She felt him let go as she began to spin around in place, getting dizzy as all se could see was vibrant colours blinding her. "Gah Discord!" she yelled, feeling something was off as she came to a stop moments later. Her whole body tingled and felt alien as her vision slowly returned to normal. As she looked up at Discord, she let out a small sheek.


	2. Our little Twily

As more of her senses returned to her she noticed something was off. Everything looked bigger, much bigger than it had before. At first, Twilight thought Discord had simply shrunk her down but that theory quickly flew out the window when she turned to look at body. She shrieked, noticing her tiny stubby legs and short tail. To make it worse, she noted her flank was bare much like a foal's. The realization left her speechless for a moment, her mouth opening and closing, trying to find the words. She uses her tail to cover her blank flank rear and meeped. "Discord, this isn't funny!" she squeaked.

Discord reached down to pick her up before she scrambled away. He tickled her tummy as she squirmed. "Aww you look so cute," his tickling is rewarded with her giggling trying to respond. 'As my charge for the next 24 hours I can't possible change you back.

Twilight panted as the tickles ended. "W-what does making me a foal have to do with helping me take a break?"

Discord laughed and ruffled the filly's mane. "Everything my dear princes. You will be treated to the most relaxing experience anyone can ask for. Foalhood."

She blinked, staying quiet for a second. Her eye twitched and she started kicking. "Discord change me back right now or so help me i'll...i'll…" She suddenly sidetracked as Discord jingled some keys in front of her. Oddly despite her mental age, she couldn't stop looking at them, listening to the metal clanging together in a rhythm. Her hooves slowly rose int the air, compelled ot play with them A solid minute passed before she stopped cooing and shook her head blushing. 'G-gah why I do that?"

Discord slowly cradled her in his arms. "Oh just your inner foal reaching out to play. The more you relax the easier you'll accept it."

The princess gasped. 'You're turning me into a mindless foal?"

He scoffed. "There we go again with the accusations of harm. For shame princess, for shame." He wiggled his finger near her face scoldingly. " I'd never wipe your mind to a foal. How would you remember how much fun you had or how carefree you were if I did?"

Twilight rubbed her neck and looked down feeling a bit guilty about her outburst. "S-sorry Discord, I just...I didn't mean to say it like that," She still had trouble really tursting hime, but that didn't mean he doesn't deserve a chance.

"So I take it that means you'll give this an honest chance?"

"Yes," she nodded, wiping off some drool from her chin.

"Then apology accepted. Oh we are going to have a great time and Fluttershy tagging along too," just then a voice was heard down the hall. "Aw speaking of which." He walked out with the tiny alicorn foal and saw his lovely pegasus pal coming down the hall.

"Discord? Pinkie said I needed to come over quick is something-" she paused seeing Twilight and blinked. "-wrong?" She rubbed her eyes again.

"Oh nothing of the sort my dear Fluttershy, just treating little miss princess to a special time with your truly."

"That's nice but why is she a foal?"

Twilight huffed. "Cause he zapped me into one. Without asking I might add," she crossed her forelegs puffing out her cheeks as she pouted which looked more cute than annoyed.

Fluttershy gasped fluttering up to his eye level. "Discord that is not very nice."

He huffed out some air and put his paw to his chest. "Oh not you too, always assume Dissy is up to no good. Here I thought your friends were starting to like me," he faked a pout towards the filly in his arm.

Fluttershy shook her head. "What, n-no I didn't mean that at all. I'm sorry." she meeped.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you." Discord pinched Fluttershy's cheek, getting a meek squeak out of the pegasus. "For your information, I clearly made a deal with Twilight and now under my care for 24 hours or at least till 6pm tomorrow."

"You never mentioned being a foal though," Twilight interjected, her hoof harmlessing punicing Discord arm.

"Well If I had told you ahead of time, you would have said no."

"..."

Fluttershy coughed. "That's still wasn't very nice to trick her like that."

Discord snapped making a purple diaper bag appear around his shoulder with Twilight mark emblazed on it.. "Trust me Fluttershy, she'll feel like her old self again after this is all done. I can't go back on deal now can I?"

"I guess not," the pegasus rubbed her neck. "Why do you need my help?"

Discord not wanting Twilight to whine more, set a white and pink pacifier into the foal's mouth. "Well I don't know anything about caring for an actual foal and you have foal sat before so you'll be the mommy of sorts for our little play date." he chuckled, never planning to spill Fluttershy little secret, but a good tease never hurt.

"Oh, that's considerate of you Discord, makes me a little proud inside." She let out a daww seeing the little one suckling the pacifer with a blush burning on her cheeks.

Twilight so wanted to yell again but the action of suckling the pacifer was oddly entrancing, distracting Twilight from her annoyance. The soft thuck echoed in her ears as she looked At Fluttershy. "Fine i'll plawy along," she sighed, continuing the soothing suckling.

Fluttershy gave Twilight head a soft pat. "That's good, although we better get you into a diaper then, can't have the foal having an accident on her daddy," she played, beaming wide.

Twilight wiggled, blushing more. 'No! No diapee,' she whined her emotions erratic in this kept kicking as Discord moves to a nearby table and laid her down. He did a momentary facepalm at forgetting about the padding.

Fluttershy watch Discord pull out a nice thick white diaper from the Twilight's bag and unofld it. "Okay just um follow my instructions," she held Twilight so she wouldn't roll off.

Twilight meanwhile kicked and wiggled unable to be rational. "No wet me go, no need diapee," in her fussy state her usual big vocabulary was suppressed, replaced with fioal talk much like three year old. She wasn't even aware of how foalish she sounded all she really wanted was to be listened to.

Discord watched the filly kick about as he got her tail into the back, applying the powder like he told. "Yes you do Twilight, you're just a wee foal that need a good mommy and daddy to take care of you."

Twilight pants her kicks slowing as her body tired out. "N-no." she resuming sucking her pacifier observing as the diaper is soon taped up nice and snug on her bottom. The sensation was so foreign yet familiar. She instinctively let out a coo as her tummy is given a nice belly rub by Fluttershy.

"Daww, there you go Twilight, all snug in a diapee," she cooed, babying her. In truth she found Twilight cute being this small bringing out that motherly side of her. In any case, she see her friend get some much TLC she needed. She kept up the soothing rub, seeing Twilight loosen up and coo again. The thuck of the pacifier is heard as the two parents watch the sight. After a minute of finding Twilight had calmed down, Discord gently scoops her up and pat her back.

Twilight suckled onward, unsure of what to say as she looked at her friend. She still blushed realizing how she had been acting. It took a few seconds for her to work up the ability to speak. "W-what happened?"

"Aww you were just being a fussy little foal was all. Don't worry about being adult Twily embrace it," Discord cooed, bouncing her lightly as thye head along down the hall all three of them smiling. The little filly held on tightly feeling scared of falling, even if she had tiny wings that might give her lift. A sense of security came by hugging him, the filly giving no objections to the sensation.

As they head towards the main door, Fluttershy can't help but look up at Discord holding Twilight. "You seem to be enjoying this, Discord," she watch Twilight let twitch occasionally, the foal seeming to be in her own world for the moment.

Discord blushed a bit, magicking up a purple chest carrier for the filly with her cutie mark on the front. "Well ayes, i'm very much so enjoying this babysitting," he set Twilight into the carirer, her cute diaper poking out the leg holds a bit.

Twilight once more shook her head blinking."huh what?" she looked down at what she dangling in and blushed. "Eeep no outside., no wanna be laughed at," the image of her friends giggling and pointing came to the forefront of her mind. As irrational as it was, she just couldn't' stop the worry. "No no no!"

"Oh my" Fluttershy fluttered up and picks Twilight out, soon cradling the filly in her hooves as she kicked. "Shh, shh it's okay no one will laugh,' she mothers.

Twilight whine and kept being fussy 'N-no they will," she sniffles and began to cry.

"Oh don't cry," Fluttershy soft voice nearly drowned out by the wailing. She rubbed Twilight tummy, trying to calm her down. "It's alright shhh." It took a while but after about two minutes, the filly rubbed her eyes. Discord was amazed at how well Flutterhsy could handle that and made a note to learn how to do that.

Twilight softly suckle the pacifer when it was re inserted and closed her eyes for a moment. The two watch her grow clamer over time and unintentionally nodding off for a short nap. Fluttershy daww's quietly and continue the soft cradle.

Discord sat down on a nearby chair. "Aww and I wanted to take her on a nice walk," he pouts being quiet as to not wake Twilight.

"It's okay Discord, She'll probably wake up in half an hour or so. She just need a nap to feel more happy is all,' she watches as Twilight chest rose up and down rhythmically, her leg twitching occasionally.

Twilight yawned as she woke up from her nap slowly coming to her senses again. When her eyes opened she realized she was laying on a pillow, being cuddled under Fluttershy wing. The blush returned to her cheeks as she yawned again admittedly feeling far more relaxed compared to an hour or so ago. Discord smiled at her cooing.

'Aww, is little twily awake from her nap," he babied as Shy kept holding the filly close to her warm fur.

Twilight enjoyed the new sensation of warm body wrapped around her, a brief memory of her mother doing the same thing coming to mind for second only without the wings of course. A smile grew on her muzzle as she instinctively pressed against her friend's chest. Realizing the two wanted an answer from her, she nodded. "Y-yes was vewy nice." The lisp made the adult smile at her more. Twilight meeped a little when Fluttershy nuzzle her.

"That's good," the filly then wiggle when her diaper is pull back to be checked causing her to blush brighter. Fluttershy giggles. "Aww she stayed dry during her nap, good filly," she played clearing enjoying this motherly role she was playing.

Discord got out a camera snapping a photo of the adorable moment. "Come on shy stop hogging Twilight," he joked scooping Twilight up every so gently. "She my charge after all." He tickles the filly's tummy making Twilight eep and giggle. "Coochy coo."

The tiny princess filly squealed at the sudden assault of tickles, helpless to stop it. "Eeek, no hahah d-discord," she continued to laugh as Discord only response was to blow a raseberry into her tummy. His tickles unfortunately had only one possible result to happen and soon eeps again as her tiny infant bladder release. Discord stopped tickling her watching the diaper slowly bloat.

"Aww, did the little filly have an accident," he cooed, giving the garment a pat. Twilight legs kicked about, her cheeks burning again.

"No, you made me pee," Twilight squeaked, feeling embarrassed at having gone like a foal. Well she was a foal but still felt really weird. Discord boop her nose gently grinning at her before setting her on the mat he had rolled out.

The cleaning itself seemed to take longer than usual, since Twilight refused to keep still as the cold wipes cleaned off her fur. The sight of her squirming only made the moment cute causing Fluttershy to snicker again.

"Good job Discord, you got her all clean, now time to put a new one on her."

Discord waved his paw. "Yes, yes I remember," he rolled his eyes, unfolding the same garment from before. AS he slid her into the new diaper, the new daddy could easily see a small smile come back to the filly's muzzle. _Hehe, she starting to like it, good good._ He tapes up the diaper and check the legs nodding when it was in place.. "I think she starting to like her little vacation," he tickles her hoof for a moment, getting another cute squeak out of the alicorn.

"M-maybe.," Twilight blushed, before being picked up once again and set into the carrier witj a soft puff of air. Discord pat Twilight diaper front again smiling bright. 

"Well Fluttershy, let's go take the little one out shall we, dinner will be soon," he cooed, giggling internally at his plan for when they got the cafe downtown.

Fluttershy nodded and flutters up to ruffle Twilight mane. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Twilight blushed from all the personal contact she was getting but did feel safe. The mane contact got her to giggle again feeling a weight lift off her chest. She took a breath as Discord open the main door and headed out into the evening. _Just stay calm Twlight, no one will laugh at you, just lots and lots of dawws._ She silently groans and went limp in the carrier as she bobbed about as the two walk out. The foal in her once again suckles on the pacifer making her feel soothed almost slipping into a trance.

"So Fluttershy, what shoudl we do with out foal after dinner?" Discord cooed smiling happily.

"Our foal? Oh um.." Fluttershy blushed, "Well uh well could take her to the park for a bit before taking her home, I mean foals shouldn't stay up late."

"I heawd dat," Twilight whined, her hooves idly dangling as the padding crinkled.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want to pick something Twilight?"

"No park sound fine,' she lisped, noting many of the ponies they pass look at her with curiosity yet keeping their distance. The warmth of the sun was nice along the way providing her with a very comfy ride all the way the cafe.

Once at the quaint little bistro, Discord snapped his talons, poofing up a light pink highchair just for Twilight. Ponies stare at the odd sight as the foal cooed. 'In you go," he giggled, setting the filly into the seat. True to its function, Twilight was unable to get out of it on her own. Her hooves banged on the tray doing it again and again continuing to coo like the innocent foal she was. TWilight soon felt energized and bounced in her padding even gurgling, the inner princess was soon completely entranced by the foalish mindset finding joy in such a simple activity. "Aww, Twily got quite a lot of energy after her nappy, " he babied, although the filly didn't reply back simply clapping her hooves.

Fluttershy let out another aww, and sat down near the new chair. She ordered her meal watching Discord pull out a jar of foal food from the bag. "I know Twilight love sweet potato's, might give her that flavor."

"Oh thank you for the tip Fluttershy, hate to give her something icky like brusel sprouts."

Twilight giggle and stuck her tongue out as a reply, "Icky, " the filly let out another giggle at Discord watching him open the jar with a light pop. Upon seeing the spoon she opens up gasping adorably. She hardly gave the other ponies in the nearby tables any mind her sole goal of eating consuming her little mind.

Discord plonked the first spoonful into Twilight's mouth and paused. "Oh, silly me almost forgot about the bib," he reached once more into the bag, retrieving a white bib with a large smiling sun on it. He watched TWilight giggle at the design seeming to be lost in her mind for a moment. He felt a warmth built in his chest as the filly cooed and clapped with glee as said bib was tied to her neck. The feeding resumed shortly after, Discord using silly faces to make Twilight open up. This only cause more of small mess on the bib but that okay, she a foal after all.

Twilight drooled a little after the jar was empty, rubbing her tummy with joy. "Full," she clapped her hooves again before blushing her adult self surfacing. The change was obvious as the filly closed her mouth. "Um hehe thanks."

"Daww, that was so adorable Twilight, ready for the park?" Fluttershy reached up and scooped Twilight out of the highchair patting her back gently.

Twilight sighed her body going limp at the pats. The smile was now on her muzzle full time, her small hooves wrapped around her friend's fuzzy neck. "Uh huh, reawdy" She pressed into the soft fur before Discord took her form Fluttershy and set her in the carrier once more. She found dangling from it pretty fun and bounce letting out more cooes. The group started to move along up the road and all Twilight could think about was what fun she could have. She giggles hopping more with each step Discord took, she had no worried, no schedules, and no paperwork. Could this day get any better?


	3. Time at the Park

Twilight couldn't help feel giddy as the carrier bobbed her up and down as Discord strolled along the street. In just a few short hours, she had felt the stress from at least a week long haul melt away like snow on a spring day. To make matter even better she was actually having fun. She couldn't quite tell if it was the foal mind taking its tole or herself loosening up a bit, but whatever the case, it was well worth it.. The little filly let out a few giggles as she bobbed about, crinkling almost all the time.

Discord smiled at Fluttershy, noting how happy the filly was. 'See? Didn't I say she would enjoy it?" He patted Twilight's diaper chuckling to himself. Ponies spared a glance at the foalish princess, many confused but most gave no mind to the strange sight, it was Ponyville afterall.

Fluttershy slowly nodded in return, watching the filly laughed with joy. 'Oh yes, she really getting into her role."

Twilight stopped laughing catching her breath before looking at her friend and blushed."Hehe um maybe a little," she shifted a bit, thinking about the situation and reluctantly was unable to deny that she really had gone a tad overboard with working herself to the bone over that assignment. Okay, a lot overboard, but at least she hadn't nearly cause the town to chase after a doll this time around. She started blushing as ponies looked her way. The blush was still present as the group come across Applejack and Applebloom as they enter the park.

Applejack adjusted her hat strolling up to Fluttershy with a grin. "Well howdy there Fluttershy, and err Twilight?" she tilted her head seeing the filly Twilight. "Okay why is Twi a foal?" She pointed to the filly as Discord simply pat the carrier.

"Why she my little charge for a day or so," Discord replied, "I simply thought her being a foal would allow her to fully enjoy her break from her work."

Applejack blinked but then smiled, strolling up to the carrier and ruffling Twilight head making the filly squeak and giggle. "Hehe, that's awfully unique way to take a day off. She seems like such a happy foal too, yes you are," she tickles her friend's chin causing more squeals as she tried pulling Applejack hoof away.

Twilight eeped, and squeals kicking her hind legs. "No tickle!" she laughed cutely, as Applejack kept up the tickle for another five seconds before stopping. Even after the assault, the filly let out few more giggles, smiling ear to ear. The embarrassment of being seen as a filly had washed away with the short playtime. "Y-you don't think it weird do you?"

Applejack shrugged as Applebloom came up behind her. "Well I guess if Discord did something not weird it wouldn't be him."

Applebloom gasped and looked up "Awww, Twilight you look kinda cute being all small like that," she watched Discord pick Twilight out of the carrier and set her down on the grass. The foal still blushed while looking up at Applebloom.

A bit of drool ran down Twilight chin without her noticing. "Um h-hey Applebloom," her voice was lisping even without the pacifier, although she payed it no mind.

u

"Howdy," Applebloom pat the diaper giggling slightly "You want play somethin?"

Discord chuckled snapping his fingers to poof up a small purple rubber ball setting it between Twilight forehooves. "I"m sure she would love to play, Applebloom. Be our guest." Applejack took a seat on the bench near by next to Fluttershy as they watch the scene unfold.

Appplebloom walked a few paces before turning and sitting down on the grass. 'Pass me the ball little filly," she babied seeing Twilight blush radiate as she did so. Once the big filly had the ball she sent it back. "Catch," this game continued for a few minutes Twilight finding she rather enjoyed the simple game having no such worried about making mistakes or doing complex math. The filly giggled bouncing it in her hooves some more before passing it to Applebloom. Applebloom put the ball aside and soon came over.

"Hey how about I push ya in the foal swing, would ya like that?" She asked seeming to like playing with her. Twilight nodded clapping her tiny hooves cheering. Applebloom took Twilight hoof and slowly lead her hover before scooping her up into the swing. The little foal kicker her tiny legs letting out coos and gurgles lost in the cute foalish mindset once more albeit more willing this time.

"Daww, she having loads of fun isn't she?" Discord cooed watching the two play together. Seeing the opportunity, he poofed up a blanket along with a fsmall snacks for the two mares. "Anyone want a treat?"

"Well I am a bit peckish after supper," Applejack took one of the fruit tarts and munched away giving content nods at the taste. Fluttershy took one as well eating away for some desert. The two watch Twilight waddle over smelling the sweets.

She smiled and like a hyper kitten, leaped for a tart "Mmhmm," Fluttershy was too slow to stop her friend from munching on the tart luckily she able to chew the soft crust. Tart filling soon covered her muzzle causing Twilight to giggle at how she acting. "Yummy,' she laughed again, licking her lips. Fluttershy swiftly came over and wiped her muzzle clean with a cloth. "Careful Twilight, foals can't chew all that well."

Twilight rolled her eyes blushing. "It was just a tart lighten up," She looked at the sweets drooling a little more.

Fluttershy ruffled the foal's mane before wiggling her hoof. 'Now, now back talk isn't nice," she smiled babying her friend out of good fun.

The filly blushed again before looking back up at Fluttershy and Discord. "May I have another? They look so good," she was so caught up in her state, that she didn't notice drool running down her chin.

Discord leaned down and patted her head. "Why of course you can, what the magic word?"

"Please," Twilight gave her best puppy dog eyes at them using her cuteness to her advantage. She found it silly when Discord put his paw to his heart making a silly face.

"Hnnng, too cute make it stop," he chuckled ruffling Fluttershy mane by surprise. "I think she almost outdoes you with that stare...almost," he teased causing the pegasus to blush. He reached and gave the small filly as soft peanut butter cookie to nibble, wathcing her quickly dig into it.

Applebloom and Applejack watching both finding it adorable. After a bit of idle chatter the two got up to leave. The older mare pat Twilight back. "Maybe i'll see ya tommorow eh?" she adjusts her hat as Twilight hugged her leg.

"Hehe bye bye," she cooed nuzzling into the fur before letting go. She waved the Apples goodbye and is quickly snatched up by Discord again. Her cheeks flare up again as she felt him pull the elastic of her diaper back to check. "Hmm nope still clean, good filly," he babied while setting her in the carrier.

Fluttershy silent watched Twilight, seeing the filly's eyes half closed which only to her to ask the only question on her mind at the moment. "So Discord, uh where Twlight going to stay? Are we going to take her back the castle. I mean my place is good too but Spike might be a little worried being in a big place like that alone," she watched Twilight once more, who was trying to stay awake as she shifted in her cuddly restraint.

"Hmm either would work really," Discord replied, gently giving Twilight a belly rub. "I suppose your place works, what if she wakes up in the middle of the night hungry? Can't have a filly be alone after all."

Fluttershy nodded in reply, adjusting her mane. "Oh good point I hadn't thought of that," she blushed again which if Twilight would have been more awake could have been starnge. "Let's get going, it almost seven."

As they stroll along, Twilight tried to stay awake. Her tiny limbs felt heavy along with her eyes as it took her a lot of will to keep them open. "N-not tired, too early," she didn't suppress the yawn that escaped her mouth very well head drooping for a moment. She passed out for a time just long enough for her caretaker to reach Fluttershy cottage. The filly eeps and shook her head trying to take up more.

"Aww I thought you stay asleep," Discord cooed, taking her up the stairs to Fluttershy room. "Hmm Fluttershy warm up some milk for the filly will you?" he asked, pulling Twilight out of the carrier.

"Sure no problem," Fluttershy flutters to the kitchen taking the bottle with her.

Twilight rubbed her eyes, staring up at Discord clearly being sleepy. She legs twitch while she held and taken to the new crib he had poofed up for the filly next to Shy bed. The mobile was very much for Twlight, having stars and planets going around in a circle. The filly instictivly cuddled closer to Discord body keeping warm as she tried staying awake. Only a two minutes pass before Fluttershy came up with the warm bottle of formula.

Fluttershy dawwed at how cute Twilight look and had Discord lay her down in the crib. Moment later a simple white sleeper was poofed onto the filly hugging her diaper snug, which only caused her to look even cuter. "Okay Twilight, time for your bottle," she sang..

Twilight yawned as the nipple went into her mouth, the foal's suckle impulse kicking in on its own as she drew out the warm milk. She took her time to drink it looking up at her freind with a smile. Her happiness grew ten fold as Fluttershy began to sing Hush now Quiet now to her. As she sang through the first verse, Twilight hooves slipped from the bottle falling to her sides as they became heavy. Luckily for her, her friend's hoof held it gently in her mouth, allowing her to keep drinking. Her eyes slowly close as she listened to the second verse, still suckling way on the warm formula as it filled her little tummy. All these elements combined had completely lulled Twilight into a state of bliss as the world faded to just Fluttershy warm motherly voice. For a moment, the filly imagined her own mother staring down at her from the top of the crib singing her to sleep. As she slipped into slumber, her worries all faded away dust in the wind. She looked forward to tomorrow and what this vacation could bring while it lasted.


	4. Foals play

-/-

 _As the Alicorn filly slipped into dreams, a very odd thing happened. Her usual dreams about about books, or studying some unique topic were replace with a wonderufl drema about home. Twilight and her brother Shining Armor, where in the backyard tossing a frisbee back and forth as the sun shined down on this imaginary summer day. Not a thing worried the two as they played carefree for what felt like a lifetime, but eventually thier parents called them in for dinner._

" _You're it!," Twilight called out tagging her older as she ran for the door._

" _Oh it on now," Shining gave pursuit smiling just as big as his sister. They rush inside chasing each other around the kitchen. Twilight was soon caught by Shining and given a nuddy on the head. The filly squeaked and giggles. "Nuggy egghead."_

 _Twilight wiggle trying to break free trying to muster up some magic to tickle him, but to no avail.. "Eeep no fair, uncle uncle!" After a few moments of laughter, her big brother let her go before sitting down at the dinner table. The little filly soon joined in suit and blushed as her mom put a white bib around her neck. "Mooom I don't need this," she reached to undo the knot._

 _Her mom stopped her from tugging it off, simply shaking her head. "No Twilight, keep it on I won't' have your fur getting messy."_

 _"I won't get messy," Twilight blushed while covering her eyes, " I-i'm a big filly." Shining giggled at her as she embarrassed. She lowered her hooves and stared at her mom with her bib puppy dog eyes._

 _Her mom just laughed at her daughter's attempt to turn the situation around, but being her mother , she was more then immune to such tactics. "You will be Twilight but for now your my little star." Velvet pat her daughter mane. "Now eat up or mommy will have to feed you."_

" _Mooom!" she blushed as bright as a tomato, as a spoonful of mush flew into her mouth_

-/- 

Twilight opened her eyes finding she been wiggling for a bit. The sun had risen hours ago but much like a foal she had slept a long time. Her eyes focused as she heard her freind's soft voice.

"You okay Twilight? You were tossing in your sleep," Fluttershy held Twilight close to her chest while cuddling her near the crib.

"Mmm, yeah I'm fine just an odd dream," she yawned, her limbs spreading out adorably soon latching into Fluttershy chest for warmth. The foalish instincts being so strong that she didn't want to let go even as she wet herself again. She probably gone in her sleep to, but Twilight didn't care at the moment all she wanted was to hug the warmth for as long as possible.

Fluttershy's hoof gently pet her friends mane, hearing soft cooe from the filly. "That's good, um here let me get you changed," she felt the sogginess of the diaper as she pat it and moved over to the changing mat which was still laid out from last night. Twilight clinged tighter to her pressing her hoofs into the chest. The pegasus meep and tug lightly to get Twilight to let go but she seem determined to stay. "We can cuddle after I change you, okay?"

Twilight whined, squeezing tighter pressing her face into the soft yellow coat.. 'No!" The filly could hear the thump of Fluttershy' heart which only made her more deficient in moving away from it. She didn't care the diaper was near leaking she just felt compelled to cuddle to feel safe. But despite this, Fluttershy pulled her away causing the filly to squirm as she was laid on her back. Her caretaker simply smiled as she undid the tabs of the diaper. She paused for a moment, setting the pacifier back into Twilight mouth. This action alone seem to distract the foal as she suckle on the bulb with an audible thuck.

"There, there it okay now. Nanny Fluttershy will have you clean in no time," She continued to clean, wiping carefully feeling relieved to see Twilight calm down as her kicks slowed down and a small smile on her face. After a few minutes, a simple fluffy diaper is taped up around Twilight bottom.

A small blush washed over the filly's cheeks once again as she got use the padding. She reached her hooves up to her friend wiggling even more. "Uppy," she babbied, wanting cuddles. Fluttershy happily picked her up and held her close again the moment simply heart stopping. Her caretaker set Twilight on her back once she heard the filly's stomach let out a rumble. "Hungry"

Fluttershy laughed a little. 'Oh yes, I heard let's get you fed," she looked around as Angel came over with a bib as the pegasus neared the purple highchair Discord had set up. The choas king himself sat the table, waving hello to the alicorn foal.

"Good morning little Twily, sleep well?"

Twilight nodded, soon set into the cushioned highchair seat, the tray set in place. Her hooves drum on the tray, the filly giggling at the sounds. The alicorn filly was more than happy to let the inner instincts of her foal body take hold feeling how carefree it made her feel. Her diaper puffed with air as she bounced on her flank cheering at her caretaker came over with two jars of foal food and a small bottle of juice. "Juicy," She reached her hooves out for the bottle drooling some.

"Aww you'll get you juice after you num nums," Fluttershy corrected, watching Angel help her by tying the sun bib around the filly's neck. Angel squeaks when he grabbed into a hug by the foal, who was now beaming more.

"Bunny!"

Discord snickered watching the usually rebellious bunny being bear hugged. He pulled a camera out of nowhere, the draconequus happily taking a photo of the moment between the two no doubt planning to keep it for memories. He was almost disappointed when Fluttershy got the little bunny out of Twilight hooves and set back down on the floor.

"Bye bye bunny," Twilight cooed and opened her mouth upon seeing the spoonful of mush brought close to her mouth. She latched onto it taking in the mashed carrots. Fluttershy praised her while spooning more. The game continued on for some time as the foal happily ate up pegisi as they flew into her mouth and giggles at the faces Fluttershy made. By the time breakfast was over, the litte foal had mush across her muzzle and on the bib but was too caught up in her joy to care. "Hehe, me messy." she stuck her tounge out only for Fluttershy to make the same face and causing another laughing fit from the filly. 

"Aww that you are little twily," Fluttershy took the washcloth from Angel and carefully wiped off Twilight muzzle. She wasn't even phased by the squirming and soon finished up. "There all clean," with a swift motion, the bib was taken off the filly scooped out of her highchair.

"Tank you Fluttershy," Twilight cooed, her cheek blushing as she saw Discord with the camera. 'N-none of those photo better be shared."

"Oh will you relax Twilight, as if i'd keep these beauties for blackmail. I"m simple saving them up to make you nice foal book for the end of the day."

Fluttershy dawwed snuggling Twilight close to her chest again feeling motherly. "That's very kind of you Discord, say thank you Twilight'

"Thank you Twilight," Twilight replied with a joyful laugh.

Discord couldn't help chuckle as well. "Oh you little stinky," he lightly pinched her cheek smiling. "Quite literal and metaphorical.'

Twilight squeaked kicking her hooves. "Hehe hey nu stop," she pushed on Discord paw weakly making him smiled more. 'Aww you little ponies are just so cute when you're so small." He reached into the diaper bag pulling out Twilight's white binky and maneuvered it between her lips. Almost instantly the filly began to suckle on it cooing with a smile.

"So any ideas of what to do with Twilight today?" Discord asked ruffling her mane once more.

Fluttershy cradle the filly in her hooves as he spoke. "Well we were all going to meet at Sugarcube Corner for lunch so maybe Twilight could play with the twins till then?"

Discord shrugged juggling a few rubber balls in his hands. "Sounds liek good a plan as any my dear fluttershy. Would Twily like to play with other wittle foals? Yes you would."

Another lightly pinch caused Twilight to squeak and cling to Fluttershy tighter blushing like a cherry. "S-sure I guess," she had to admit that Fluttershy's coat was quite cuddly, almost like a living plush animal. Her rational mind couldn't help but remind her that it was probably just the foalish instinct again wanting to cling onto a mother figure, but she ignored it enjoy the calmness it brought to her. She immintatly whien when Discord tried taking her off to set in the chest carrier for the trip. 'No," she looks up at freind smling. "Wanna ride on Fluttershy."

Fluttershy pet the foal's mane giving a smile right back. "Aww sure you can Twlight, just make sure to hold on," she slide the filly to her back, soon feeling the tiny hooves on her passenger cling to her neck nuzzling into it. Once her friend got the saddle bag on nice and snug, they head out Twlight hanging on the whole way.

Twlight didn't mind the stares as much as the did yesterday, what they thought didn't matter all that much to her. The silence in her head was a change of pace for her as her mind had less things to think about than usual. She closed her eyes as her friend trotted along, listening to the birds as a light breeze caused Fluttershy's mane to sway gently. The little foal's wings open up letting the wing race across her primary's. While not able to provide her flight in her current form it was still a nice feeling. Several moment of breeze filled bliss pass by and in no time at all they reached Sugarcube Corner. The filly opened her eyes as the breeze stopped and took in the sweet smells of the bakery.

She soon saw Pinkie bounce over beaming as she usually did. "Hey girls," she called out skipping over before noticing the filly on Fluttershy's back. "Aww, Twilight why are you so tiny hehe," she pinched the filly cheek cooing at her.

Twilight squeaked and giggles "D-dissy idea of a break,' she lisped, before hugging Pinkie snout when she came closer to her. Pinkie in return beamed and ruffled Twilight once again.

"Oh I see, that kind of creative," she pulled Twilight into tight hug. "Oh another foal to babysit." 

The filly squeaked, gasping for air. "Pinkie...you're crushing...me"

The party pony's eyes went wide her grip lessening quickly. "Sorry," she set Twilight down upon Fluttershy back before giving the pegisus a fresh muffin to eat. "Anyway I bet your hear to play with the twins right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

PInkie shrugged. "Lucky guess, I mean you're a foal Twilight, and we meeting up with our friends later so why else come here early. I mean it was kind of obvious."

The filly can't help but laugh once more, nodding happily. "Oh I guess you're right." Discord left to do other things finding the moment a bit boring. Fluttershy let him go knowing she can take care of Twilight just fine. Her friend seems more then happy to hang out making her heart soar. Upon entering the twins nursery, the two infants cooed at the newcomer looking excited.

"Uh hi?" Twilight waved, as she set on the carpet. She knew the two only knew a few words uso far but still, it could be fun. Her eyes scanned the room seeing the chaos the two had made with all kind of random toys seeing no logical pattern whatsoever. Her ear twitched on it own as the two move closer.

"Hello," Pumpkin waved back tilting her head, hugging one of the nearby plushies. Pound did the same. Twilight was surprised how fast they replied. She then notied the odd looks she was getting. "Uh something wrong?"

"Look familiar," Pound replied, gently using his hoof to poke Twilight's diaper causing Pumpkin to giggle. Twilight shifted then blushed unsure what to say. On one hand, it was amazing how they were responding, and on the other she was unsure how to really play as a foal even if yesterday's events were still fresh in her head.

"Yes it's me Twilight," she saw no reason to lie after all as she let out a breath. The two seemed to tilt their heads obviously not getting how a big adult pony could now be their size and in the same protective garment. Not wanting to confuse the two more she simply got up and waddle to the random pile of blocks and sat down. Her eye twitched taking a considerable effort to ignore the egghead in her wanting to sort by colour or letters as she picked up one of the red blocks. The twins quickly caught on and crawled over to join her. Needless to say, the three happily played with them Twilight even slipping into a simple foal mindset as he bang one of the blocks on the ground finding the sound interesting. Pinkie and Fluttershy both found it adorable snapping up photos of the moment for posterity

About ten minutes later , Twilight pushed the tower of blocks she had made over making them scatter. "Hehe fun," she clapped her hooves together and blush when Pinkie came over picking her up with ease and sniffed her bottom. "Uh oh, somepony made a stinky," PInkie cooed swiftly taking the filly to the change table. She gave a quick look at Fluttershy as she got the strap over Twilight tummy. "No worries Fluttershy, I got this handled." The party pony swiflty got to work changing the filly watching its legs kick about during the wiping part. The faces Twilight made while Pinkie did so were only made cuter as Fluttershy had taken a photo of the moment. After the fresh diaper is taped up around Twilight bottom, Pinkie beamed nuzzling her nose to nose. "There you go Twily hehe I bet you're ready to meet up with our friends, yes you are."

The baby talk caused Twilight to blush and swiftly hugging Pinkie gently around her neck. Pinkie in return, held her bottom and walked up to Pinkie suite soon spotting her friends around the large table. The filly was set upon the red table cloth and blushed shifting. "Uh h-hey girls," she watched her friends simply smile at her although Twilight could see Rainbow trying and failing to stop a snicker.

The pegasus in question covered her mouth. "So Twilight, how you enjoying this vacation?" Rainbow was swiftly dealt a light swat on the back of the head courtesy of Applejack. "Ow, hey what was that for?"

"Ya know darn well what is was for. Twlight been working her flank off and your laughing at the only break she gettin."

Rainbow rubbed her head and blush. "Sorry," she pat Twlight head watch the filly grab her hoof and latch onto it sucking on the tip. The other mares giggle and daww at the sight and mere moments later, Discord poffed into the room with flash of light.

"I"m back," he cheered sliding over to the table and booping Twilight on the nose causing the filly to giggle kicking her legs about. "Choochy cooo, did you miss daddy?"

Everypony glanced at Discord as he tickles the foal. Fluttershy strolled over to his side and smiled. "It was Discord's Idea to turn her into a filly to help her relax till the end of the day.." Everyone in the room nodded understanding what was going on. Twilight finally manage to get her laughing fit under control and sucked her paci, a light blush upon her face once more.

"Discord's idea?" Rainbow blinked, "Really I find that hard to believe."

"Oh but it's true Rainbow Dash, did you expect something else?"

Rainbow shrugged while glancing at Twilight, raising an eyebrow. "Well anything but turning her into a foal. Seems kind of out there you know."

Discord scoffed and rolled his eyes. 'Oh come now as if any of you could possibly guess what i'd do at any given time," he continued to cradle the filly who was now letting out soft cooes. "Is it so suprising I feel like a daddy?"

The group stare around and back at him before Rainbow replied again. "Uh I guess not." she took her seat and watch Pinkie set down plates for each of her friends. "Hey Pinkie, you foalsit think what Discord doing going to help the egghead."

PInkie nodded beaming happily. "Oh yeah no doubt about it. All her troubles about the last few days will be all done by dinner time i'm sure of it. Plus we know what to do if she get all coo coo again." The party pony hummed as she got a milkshake bringing it over to Discord.

'Ah a snack of Twilight, how nice," he took with with a quick swipe of his paw and watch as Twilight eagerly latch on and sucked up the creamy treat. Twilight coo contently listening to her friends idly chat about things as she given lots of attention. Indeed this had been what Twilight needed all along, just some time with her friends to pull her back to sanity. But as with all things, the get together came to close ending with a big group hug. Even Discord joined the hug feeling ha sense of happiness at being involved. Twilight boops thier noses and giggles.

"Thank you girls for the playtime,' she lisps squeaking at the suddenly tickles Pinkie gave her. "No haha stop hehe!"

Everyone awed as the filly rode on Fluttershy back as they leave. Twilight eyes wondered to the clock tower, glancing at the time. In just an hour time she be back to normal and she felt like time had been well spent. Such an odd idea that had turned out to work out for the best afterall. Not that she do this again, it was way too out there for her, although the idea did sound tempting in a therapeutic sense. The idea bounced around her noggin for a while until they got into the castle at which point Fluttershy set her on the carpeted floor of the study. She looked up at Discord hesitating for a second before taking a breath. "Thank you for the time off."

Discord smiled, patting the foal's head cheerfully. "Oh you're more than welcome, it is what good friends do after all," he let out a joyful chortle before laying on the couch which was now on the ceiling. "I told you it be nice."

Twilight rolled her eyes and leans against Fluttershy soft feathers. "You just had to say I told you so didn't you?"

Discord simply nodded. 'Of course I did, what fun is there in being wrong?"

Fluttershy giggled and pet Twilight mane. "Oh Discord you're silly, and a good daddy even if I did most the babysitting," she looked down at Twilight and continued. "Um, Twilight when you turn back to normal maybe you could uh not start work on the project right way and just relax for bit more?"

"I am not going to procrastinate that would just be rude to the princess's," she stated before smiling. "Although i'll admit I did go a tiny bit overboard...again." She blushed causing Fluttershy to giggle ruffling the filly's mane.

"It's okay Twilight, I know how you get when you work on assignments." Twilight was swiftly pulled into a hug her mane pet. Discord soon join the hug too laughing slightly.

"Oh dear Twilight, maybe you can be a little foal again someday. I wouldn't mind being a father again."

Twilight's cheeks radiate like apples as she thought it over again. 'Uh i'll think about," she rubbed her neck and was set down on the floor as Discord swiftly snapped his talons. The filly's vision swam with a wash of colours as the vortex of magic spun her around again, her body held off the ground for a few seconds. When her hooves touch the carpet once again, her form was back to her grand alicorn adult body. She stretches her wings with relief, a smile plastered on her face. "Well Discord thank you again for your...unusual idea of a break but really must be getting back to it."

Discord shrugged. "Pfff what happened to relaxing a bit," he hangs a pacifier around her neck by a lantern. "Hehe a little something if you need some stress relief." To his surprise, she didn't reach to pull it off, maybe she was just in shock but didn't really matter to him at the moment.

Twilight stared at it for a brief moment before sitting down on the couch. Surprisingly, the three enjoy some tea taking the time to chat about things around Ponyville and general things they liked for the next half hour without either of them really checking the time, but eventually, Fluttershy got to her hooves and stretched. "Well it was nice Twilight but I really should get back to my cottage and check on Angel. "

Twilight got up as well taking a moment to breath some fresh air from the window near by. "That's alright Fluttershy, and thanks again for the babysitting." She watch the trees outside blow in the soft breeze as Discord and Fluttershy left her abode. The Alicorn let the breeze blow on her mane for just a few more moment before shutting the window and trotting out back towards the library. 'Well that was fun but time to get back to work," she hummed as entered her mood only partly faltering when she saw the remaining stack she had left to deal with, but that never stopped the bookworm before now. She took her seat, the paci still dangling from her neck. Twilight still wasn't quite sure if to take it off but it was there if she needed it and maybe, just maybe, she try it again someday but for now all that was important was she was refreshed and new with a new hobby to consider. Overall, it had been a good day.

The smile upon the Alicorn face made Discord smile as he watched his previous charge toil away like any princess would. He beamed with a sense of pride and stared in no particular direction as thought crossed his mind "Hmm I wonder if Applejack could use a break too." 


End file.
